<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we have things to do but please know that i'm yours to keep by AsunaChinaDoll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382522">we have things to do but please know that i'm yours to keep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaChinaDoll/pseuds/AsunaChinaDoll'>AsunaChinaDoll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, they're adorable and i love them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaChinaDoll/pseuds/AsunaChinaDoll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was supposed to be gone for a week.</p>
<p>Things never work out how they’re supposed to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we have things to do but please know that i'm yours to keep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo! It takes almost four years later and quarantine for me to get into RebelCaptain and I am in DEEP at this point. I just adore them and after reading so much quality fanfic, I was inspired to write something of my own. Hope you enjoy! :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He came to her in a dream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have to go,” he murmured, warm lips against her temple. Then, an afterthought, “Sorry, <em> mi amor</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jyn wanted to say <em> be safe </em>or <em> don’t die </em> or <em> I love you</em>, but her tongue was like lead in her mouth, sleep a heavy curtain. She hummed noncommittally instead, trusting he’ll understand. His breath fanned her cheek with an amused exhale and he pressed a fleeting kiss to her hair. Then he was gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she rises to awareness, she is cold, curled on her side. Her hand wanders, seeking a source of warmth, but finds nothing but empty sheets. She blinks blearily, throws a look over her shoulder. There is an indentation in the pillow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is no Cassian.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, not a dream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was supposed to be gone for a week.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Things never work out how they’re supposed to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He does come back to her, though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kaytoo finds her, tells her what happened. That he’s sitting in the medbay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jyn nods once before pushing passed the droid, a tight coil in the pit of her stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She enters the medbay, eyes easily locating Cassian’s form on a nearby cot. The mere sight of him unfurls something she used to be afraid of in her chest, but it’s a welcome feeling now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes glide over him, quick to assess his condition. The lines of his body are familiar and keen, rough-hewn from war. He is sporting a bacta brace around his knee and his right arm sits in a sling. But he is whole, and that is all she dares ask for. She straightens before marching over with renewed vigor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cassian can sense her like an oncoming storm, and looks up just in time to hold her steely gaze. Closer, she sees the split of his brow and the bruises under his eyes. It makes her heart clench.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jyn,” he breathes, something flickering behind his dark eyes, and the stiffness in his shoulders gives way a fraction. Her face doesn’t change as she steps around the med-droid, ignoring its indignant beeps. He says her name again, but then she’s grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pulling him to her. His scruff scratches her skin as their lips collide, slotting together like they were always meant to, and she kisses him until he’s murmuring her name against her mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jyn pulls away, but the hand he had snaked into the hairs at the back of her neck keeps her close, grounded. He rests his forehead against hers as they breathe in tandem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes flutter open, unlike his, and she takes a moment to scan him up close. He looks tired, worn down. The corners of her mouth tighten as she lifts her hand to cup his jaw. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m alright,” Cassian whispers between them. She stares at his closed lids, absently runs a thumb across his stubble. He leans into her touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good,” she responds. Jyn inhales, and he smells of sweat and copper and grit but so achingly like <em> home</em>. It makes the slant of her shoulders loosen considerably. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had missed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would’ve killed you if you said otherwise,” she adds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The corner of his mouth twitches upward, subtle creases appearing around his eyes. It fills the hollow spot behind her sternum with warmth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t expect anything less, Erso.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jyn is not fidgety, but she has a problem with remaining idle for long. She combats it by keeping her hands busy; polishing her blaster, beating against a punching bag, lifting cargo in the hangar. Getting lost in the work and in monotony. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, her fingers are raw and angry-pink as she fervorously scrubs away at a spot on the duracrete floor. Soap suds pool around her knees and she pauses her ministrations to rid her brow of sweat. She sniffs once before plunging the brush into the water bucket, soaking the bristles in the luke-warm water. She continues to plug away at the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cassian has been watching her bent form over the ridge of his book, reclined back against the wall on their bed. He knows her enough to let her have her space, though concern weighs heavily within him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jyn didn’t stay long after their reunion in the medbay, saying she had work to do and the promise of seeing him later on her lips. He knew that. He <em> knew </em>that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it was the way she tensed when he latched onto her wrist, sudden and urgent. He couldn’t help it; he had gone through several weeks of hell, and he missed her so terribly, it became a physical ache in his ribcage. He caught her gaze, not missing how she forced herself to relax beneath his grip. Her green eyes were sharp, and all he could do was nod. <em> Later, </em> Cassian agreed, uncurling his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After spending the remainder of the afternoon in the medbay, he was able to remove his sling and was released with strict instructions and a pair of crutches. He slowly shuffled to their quarters, thankful for the late hour and the quiet halls, looking forward to the refresher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was toweling his hair dry when Jyn finally stepped in. She took one look at him before silently walking over to grab the bucket and scrubber. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cassian’s eyes trail over the same passage he’s read three times. He gives up, thumbing to the next page to feign nonchalance. He inhales then clears his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re going to scrub a hole into the floor,” he says evenly, a touch teasing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She doesn’t respond, her bangs acting like a curtain over her eyes. He bites back a sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jyn.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come here,” he requests. “Please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jyn pauses, scrubbing and avoiding his eyes. She tells him, “In a minute.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cassian thinks about pushing it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright,” he settles on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>True to her word, Jyn drops the scrubber into the bucket, murky water splashing up the sides. She stands, wincing at the ache in her knees, and pushes the bucket to the side with her boot. Jyn wipes her hands on her pants as she steps over to Cassian, standing by their bed. Cassian continues to pretend reading, tilting his head a fraction as if scanning the next page.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it?” She asks, her tone flat as she crosses her arms over her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sit with me.” He pats the spot beside him, not looking up. She huffs, not quite indignant. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I still have work to do—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Which will be there later,” he cuts in. “After you’ve rested.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t need <em> rest</em>, Cassian,” she says tightly. “I want to work.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks up then, noting her hard eyes and the sharp angle of her chin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I want you to sit with me,” he states, solemn and steady and true. For her sake, he tags on, “Just for a few minutes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both know she won’t refuse. Still, she holds her ground for a beat, eyes flitting over his features. She exhales in defeat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine,” she mutters, toeing off her boots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t smile as he returns to his book, but she catches the slight twitch of his lips and the pleased sparkle in his hooded eyes. She resists the urge to roll her eyes, although fond, and gingerly climbs over him, careful to avoid his bad knee. The bed dips beneath her weight as she settles to mirror his position, her arm brushing against his. She sighs as she stretches her legs out, flexing her ankles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jyn shoots him a side-eyed glance, hoping to exude a sarcastic <em> happy now? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cassian peers at his book, seemingly indifferent. Then, he lifts his arm and wraps it around Jyn’s shoulders, pulling her to his side. She goes willingly, albeit a bit stiff, but her shoulder fits just right beneath his arm and she tucks her head against his collarbone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smells of cheap soap and rainwater. His thumb rubs soothingly into her arm, and she can’t help but melt against the warmth of his solid form. She exhales slowly, feeling him lean into her just as much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He closes his book, having memorised the page number, and places it on the nightstand. He turns, cranes his neck down to press his lips to her hairline. Jyn closes her eyes as she shifts to circle his waist. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sit. They breathe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’s your leg?” She asks, her voice low and silvery. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Better,” he murmurs. She nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. That’s good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is a beat of silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was a close call,” she surmises, stating rather than questioning. Cassian is still for a moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes flit to the slope of her nose and long lashes. He follows her gaze, landing on his injured knee, bruised yellow and black beneath his sweatpants. His shoulder twinges painfully, and he shifts, the area still tender from its dislocation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I made it back in one piece,” he replies. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jyn lifts her chin to look him in the eye. Questions float behind her irises. She doesn’t voice any of them. She doesn’t have to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> But what if you don’t one day? What happens then? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They have a script, for now and for the in betweens. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the times they are not in the field, or running around the base, or filing reports and attending meetings. When it gets too quiet and their minds too loud with the repercussions of war, and they need a tether, a lifeline tossed into a blackhole. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Because that’s what this has all been about, hasn’t it, </em> Cassian thinks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knows the drive to keep busy. He <em> understands </em>the need to do anything but stop, to not give yourself a chance to think long enough to spiral into a place you can’t bring yourself back from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Old habits die hard, after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighs, reaching for her hand, entwines their fingers together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop,” he says low. A line forms between her brows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thinking about the what-ifs. What’s done is done. Let’s work with what we have now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jyn’s gaze doesn’t waver.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And if we get to that day?” She asks quietly, on an exhale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then we’ll work with it then, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He answers with an air of unquestionable finality, and she finds no room for argument. Still, there is a lingering hesitancy in her green eyes, making her lips thin minutely. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jyn,” he mutters softly, catching her attention, holding it. “I will always find a way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> To come home. Back to you. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stares. His mouth curves into a crooked smile, and he gently curls a stray lock of hair behind her ear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No matter what it takes,” Cassian says. “If I can help it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They know better than to make brittle promises. This is as close to one as he can provide. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She takes it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” Jyn breathes, softening. She flashes him a small smile. “Me too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He dips his chin and she rises to meet him, his lips finding hers with ease. Her mouth is soft and warm and good against his. All he tastes is <em> welcome home welcome home welcome home.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nips at the line of his lower lip, his breath hitching at the sudden flutter of his heart. She pecks the corner of his mouth before pulling away, her lips rosen and a shine in her eyes. She casts a glance over to the water bucket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I should finish up…” She trails off. She doesn’t move. He presses close to her, his fingers curling into the thin fabric of her shirt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t have to,” he ventures, voice gruff against her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t catch her smirk as his teeth graze the skin of her throat, her hands winding into his hair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She supposes there are other ways of keeping her hands busy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEADCANON TIME: Cassian is very neat and tidy but Jyn stress cleans :))</p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading!! <em>Please</em> let me know what you think!!! Comments and kudos are so very appreciated ^^ &lt;333</p>
<p>Shout out to my girl <a href="https://shut-up-andlisten.tumblr.com/">shut-up-andlisten</a> for looking over this! I always appreciate a second pair of eyes &lt;333</p>
<p>If you like RebelCaptain and SW in general, feel free to follow me on <a href="https://asunachinadoll.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p>
<p>Hope you have a good day/night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>